Kleenex and Tea
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Even Elizabeth is bound to get a cold some day.
**A/N** : So this took a while. I know. easybreezyfreezy asked for this, and truth is I've been wanting to see something like this on the show for a while now, and she pushed me into just writing it myself. So this one is for her, hope you'll like the outcome! I don't know if there's an actual story here. It's just fluff, and nothing more. And I'm not sure it follows a specific rhythm of the story, but I did write it in the course of two weeks, so that's a bit of a problem. Also, I'm so like that when I'm sick, and I was sick when I started writing it, so a little self-inflicting here. Anyway, I'm not sure there's much to this story, but hey, I wrote something! I know I have a lot of stories I promised, they are not forgotten. Oh well, as always, I need your comments to smile, and I'm having a bad day – so do please make me smile!

* * *

 **Kleenex and Tea**

The alarm went off at 06:00. She reached to turn it off and then pulled the covers to her, snuggling. It was just another rainy morning. The room was still dark, the clouds outside blocking the sun. The rain drizzled outside, tapping their window. It was one of those mornings. One of those mornings where all she wanted to do was roll to her husband, close her eyes and fall back to sleep. Life could wait. She felt the bed move, and then she felt his arm wrapping around her, his lips softly kissing her shoulder. She sighed, adjusting her body into his arms.

"You're freezing" he whispered, feelings her cold hands as she pulled his arm to her. She nodded. "I'll go turn the heat in the shower for you".

She nodded again. But when he tried to move, she tightened her grip of his hands and moved further closer to him. Chuckling, he leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Babe, I can't be in two places at the same time. Stay in bed a while longer, I'll get breakfast ready".

It was 06:45 when she finally made it out of bed. In spite of the chatter downstairs, she fell back to sleep and awoke in a startle. She hated mornings like this. Throwing the covers from her, she got up. She shivered as the coldness of the room wrapped her body, replacing the warmth of her bed. She ran to their bathroom, exhaling in relief. The temperature was just perfect. As much as she didn't want him to get out of bed, it was now paying off.

She got into the shower, sighing as the drizzle of the water warmed every bone of her body. The steams covered the room quickly and she smiled in content. If she had to get out of bed, this was the second best thing. Unfortunately, she had to get out of the shower as well. She hated the winter. Not just because it was cold and grey. But because, and she would never admit it, at that morning she was under the weather. It was why she could barely drag herself out of bed or out of the shower. She hated the winter because it was bound to make her sick. And if there was one thing she hated more than the winter, it was coming down with a cold.

Standing in the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her slim form, she wiped the steams from the mirror with her hand. She glanced at her reflection – she was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. Nothing a little makeup couldn't fix, she thought. She was preoccupied when Henry knocked on the door gently. He let himself in when she didn't answer. He was surprised to find her still undressed, her hair still wet. It was late, and Elizabeth almost never ran late. He walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her neck and she smiled, tilting her head, shamelessly asking for more.

"Do you know what time it is?" he whispered softly in her ear as his hands ran down her arms.

"Late, I guess" she answered as she turned in him arms. It was first time that morning that he got to see her face, her eyes. And he didn't need more than a few seconds to figure it out. She was ill. He rested his hand on her forehead, feeling her warm skin against his. She chuckled. She couldn't help it. He knew her too well.

"Back to bed darling". Walking over to their bedroom, he retrieved her sweatshirt and flannel pants, "you have fever".

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled again. He knew her so well, and yet he refused to learn his lesson. "Babe, I'm alright. Just a minor cold. Nothing some tea and Advil can't cure".

"Elizabeth, you're not going to work. Come on, back in bed". He tugged her hand, leading her to the bed. But her body fell into his embrace and she smirked. "You're sweet and I love you, but I have to get ready".

Frowning, he sighed. It was a lost battle, and he knew better. He would win in other ways. Releasing her from his hold, he went downstairs and threw the bottle of Advil in her purse and a box of Kleenex. He filled her thermos with steamy green herbal tea and texted Blake. "She's running a little late. She's sick. Probably just the flu but she refuses to stay at home. Packed her purse with medicine and tissues. She's on your watch". His phone buzzed minutes later. "Copy that. I'll keep you updated".

He walked over to the stairs when he heard her heels clicking and pulled her to his arms once she reached downstairs. He moved a golden lock from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Promise to come home if it gets worse?"

She nodded. She knew she wouldn't, but she nodded. It was a rhetorical question and he knew it as well. He leaned forward to capture her lips but she moved. "I don't think that's a good idea" she giggled. Leaning forward again, he kissed her and she didn't resist. "I really don't care" he breathed on her lips. He kissed her once more before helping her into her coat and handing her thermos and her purse. "Call me if you need anything" he said as she walked out the door and towards the motorcade.

She entered her busy office and took a deep breath. It was going to be a very long day. "Morning Ma'am" Blake called as he appeared next to her. He took her purse and thermos from her hands and led her to her office. He hung her coat in the closet and went to get her a cup of tea, placing it on her desk in front of her. She examined the cup and then looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to ask Cyber to do something that will prevent the two of you from talking".

Grinning, he reached for her purse and took out a pill of Advil. "I have no idea what you're talking about".

* * *

It was 19:45 when she finally tossed her glasses on the desk and rubbed her eyes. She was burning with fever by now. She was shivering and every part of her body ached. Blake urged her countless of times to go home but she refused. There was so much work that needed to get down, she couldn't just drop everything. It was just a cold. Reaching for the tissues yet again, she sighed loudly. She should probably get into bed. She rose from her chair but her head was dizzy and she fell back to the chair. "Blake" she called and he was in her office within seconds. "Can you please have the motorcade ready? And can you please walk me outside? I'm feeling a little woozy".

As he sat back at his desk and called her Detail, he texted Henry. "Finally decided to go home. Refused to take another pill. Feeling dizzy and cold. FYI".

Reading his text, Henry sighed. If only she had stayed in bed like he asked her. He went upstairs to their bedroom and turned the heat on, fixing the bed for her. He jumped to his feet the minute the front door opened and walked over to greet her. Matt had his arm wrapped around her as he helped her inside the house. She was pale, her eyes glossy, her nose red. He collected her in his arms and wrapped them tightly around her, thanking Matt as he closed the door behind him. He picked her in his arms and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. He carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed. He took her clothes off, piece by piece, and dressed her in her pajamas. He removed all her jewelries except for the neckless they shared. He got her a glass of water and a pill and handed it to her. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"Nope. You finished up your objections quota for the day. Take this, no arguments".

Reluctantly, she took the medicine from his hand and swallowed it down. He then helped her settle on the bed and pulled the covers on top of her, tucking it around her body. He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips on her forehead. "Close your eyes, you'll feel better soon" he whispered.

An hour later she awoke, throwing the covers from her as sweat covered her body. She reached for her slippers and climbed down the stairs to find him sitting by the counter with his book. He glanced up and met her eyes with a smile. "Right on time. Soup is ready".

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled as she took the chair next to him.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask" he said as he poured the soup into a bowl, "Eat please".

She narrowed her eyes but he just crossed his arms and waited for her to eat. She might have won the argument that morning, but he made it very clear that from now on it was a lost battle. He watched her as she ate, his hand running in circles over her back. She looked at him when she finished and he smiled, leaning closer to steal a kiss.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For the soup or for the kiss?" he asked.

"Both" she said, grinning. He chuckled and moved closer to her, pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, his lips gently sucking hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she breathed heavily, her hand wrapping around his neck. He pulled away, realizing he was stealing all her air. He smiled, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. "It's easy to get carried away with you, you know?"

"And that's wrong?"

"Usually no. Right now, you need to rest". He stood and took her hand in his, pulling her down from the chair. He led her up the stairs and into their bedroom and she got into bed, her eyes closing as her head fell against her pillow. "Good" he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Sweet dreams darling".

As the fatigue took over her, her body quickly fell into a deep sleep. But as the pill's effects began to dissolve, she tossed and turned. Her skin was hot, but she was shivering. Lying next to her, he awoke to the sound of her coughs, to the feeling of her shifting. Touching her forehead, he sighed. "Baby" he whispered quietly, moving his fingers on her arm, trying to wake her up.

"It's freezing" she mumbled and pulled the covers more tightly around her.

"It's not, you're burning with fever. Sit, I'll go get you some water for the pill".

As he settled back under the covers, he pulled her into his arms. Rubbing his hands on her arms, trying to keep her warm, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes again. She was breathing heavily, shivering every few seconds, her cough keeping her from sleeping. He held her tight, waiting for her to fall back to sleep, watching her attentively.

"I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass" she muttered, moving closer to him, clinging to his body.

"You are anything but, sweetheart".

* * *

It was 09:45. The kids already left for school and the house was quiet. Henry stayed at home. He called Russell that morning and they both agreed that it was for the best, as it was probably the only way to keep her at home as well. He was glad she was still asleep. They had a rough night as her fever kept climbing up, as her cold got worse. He was clearing the morning dishes when he heard her footsteps walking down the stairs. Turning around, he met her sleepy face. Her hair was a mess, her eyes watery and tired. And yet, at that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He walked over to her and welcomed her to his embrace, his hands moving to wrap around her slim figure tightly. "Morning gorgeous".

She laughed, but her laughter died on his lips as he kissed her tenderly. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he led her to the chair.

"I'm better. Think I'll take a shower and head to work".

"Nice try. The only place you're heading is back to bed".

"Henry…" She stared at him, trying but failing to get him to budge. "You can give me that look all day, babe. You're still not going to work".

"Oh come on" she whined, "I'm feeling better" she started, but then a cough caught up with her and he laughed.

"Back to bed, stubborn".

Crossing her arms, she frowned. "It's boring here".

"See that's why I'm home. Go back upstairs, pick a movie. I'm getting you breakfast and some tea, and we're going to watch it together. Sounds like a plan?"

Taking a moment, she thought about his offer. If she was sick and stayed at home, the least she could do was enjoy the uninterrupted company he was offering her. She nodded and began climbing up the stairs, feeling his eyes on her as she turned away from his stare. She smiled. She loved it when his eyes never left her until she was no longer at his sight. She would never get used to all the attention.

"So what are we watching?" he asked as he entered the room, placing the tray of food on her lap.

"The Notebook" she smiled. They watched this movie more times than he could count, but she never got tired of it. And he loved watching it with her in his arms.

As she finished her breakfast, she settled against his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. They watched the movie in silence, turning to kiss each other every now and then, smiling like fools in love. But that is what they were – _deeply, madly in love with each other_. As the movie ended, she reached to wipe her tears and he stared at her and smiled. This movie always made her cry.

"Promise me you will always tell me our story?" she asked.

He leaned closer to her, making her lie on her back as he moved to lie half on top of her. He nuzzled her nose with his and she closed her eyes, her lips parting, longing for the touch of his. "Every day if I have to. I don't mind reliving this, as long as you're with me". His lips danced on hers and he kissed her softly until he felt the fatigue taking over her. Their lips parted and she sighed, but her eyes remained closed and she was soon lost in a deep sleep. "Sleep my love. I'll be here" he whispered.

Standing at the doorway of their bedroom, he looked at her while she slept. The bed was covered with her tissues, a cup of tea and a box of Advil were placed on the nightstand. The blankets were pulled to her head and she was breathing heavily and coughing. It was almost too painful to watch her while she was sick, but it was also one of those rare times that he was able to do nothing but take care of her. And there was nothing he loved more.


End file.
